mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы
Русская стенограмма = :Сансет Шиммер: Я получила твоё сообщение, Радуга! Что-то прошло через портал? Эквестрийская магия выпущена? Искорка вернулась с проблемой, которую только мы можем решить?! :Пинки Пай: Это гигантский кекс-монстр, покрытый всеми кексами в мире кексов?! :Радуга Дэш: Э, не совсем. :Сансет Шиммер: Э, я не понимаю. :Эпплджек: Знаешь, Сансет, я как раз говорила Радуге, что необязательно воспринимать порванную гитарную струну как чрезвычайное пришествие. :Радуга Дэш: Это именно так! :Рарити: Правда, Радуга! Я как раз пришивала сложную аппликацию к моему последнему платью. :Флаттершай: А я собиралась укладывать всех спать. И вот теперь нам придется всё начинать сначала. :Сансет Шиммер: То есть, ты отправила нам срочное сообщение из-за порванной гитарной струны? :Радуга Дэш: Я собиралась блеснуть и показать нашим поклонникам классные гитарные запилы, но для этого мне нужны все шесть струн. У вас есть запасные? :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: стонут :Сансет Шиммер: Держи. Но все уже закончили репетировать. Я уверена: музыкальные классы закрыты. :Радуга Дэш: Не беда. В коридоре акустика идеальна для пауэр-аккордов. аккорд Пошли! :Эпплджек: Сансет, ты идёшь? :Сансет Шиммер: Я чуть позже подойду. голос Дорогая Принцесса Искорка, как тебе живётся в Эквестрии? Узнала новые необычные заклинания? Здесь, в школе, после Конкурса групп было довольно тихо. Мы по-прежнему собираемся, когда играем музыку: Радуга просто обожает красоваться. Но я до сих пор не могу уловить, к чему это всё. Буду рада знать, что ты об этом думаешь, когда у тебя будет минутка. Твоя подруга, Сансет Шиммер. :останавливается :отъезжает :шумы :Сансет Шиммер: Эй! Ты что делаешь?! Стой! Подожди! :проносится :Сансет Шиммер: Кто это был? :Научно-Искорка: вздыхает : :Сансет Шиммер: Она явно что-то делала со статуей — или собиралась сделать. :Флаттершай: Думаешь, она пришла из Эквестрии через портал? :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, уверена, я бы это заметила. Думаю, она была местной. :Эпплджек: Какое облегчение. Не хватало нам ещё очередных магических разборок за власть над миром, идущих из Эквестрии. :Рарити: Согласна. Мне не интересно участвовать ещё в одной битве против сил тёмной магии. Мой гардероб изнашивается слишком быстро. :Сансет Шиммер: И всё же таинственная фигура шныряла вокруг портала? Вам не хочется узнать, что ей было нужно? :Флаттершай: содрогается Даже гадать не хочу. :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, тебе и не придётся. Потому что я выяснила, кто это был! :Пинки Пай: О, кто? Ночной чистильщик памятников? Служба по обслуживанию магических порталов? Садовник?! :Радуга Дэш: Учитывая, что она приехала на автобусе из города, а потом уехала на автобусе обратно в город, спорим, что она ехала... :Все, кроме Сансет Шиммер: В Кристальную академию. :Радуга Дэш: Ага. Завтра начинаются Игры дружбы, так что они непременно попытаются нас задеть, изуродовав статую Вандеркольтов. :Сансет Шиммер: И зачем кому-то ехать на автобусе из города ради этого? :Эпплджек: Затем, что Шедоуболты — наши главные соперники? :Рарити: Затем, что так поступили бы ученики из Кристальной Академии? :Радуга Дэш: Затем, что несмотря на победу во всём: футболе, теннисе, гольфе,— они всё равно нам завидуют! :Сансет Шиммер: По-моему, это как-то глупо. :Все, кроме Сансет Шиммер: Глупо?! :Радуга Дэш: Может, ты и Игры дружбы считаешь глупыми? :Сансет Шиммер: Ну, не похоже, что нам придётся сражаться с силами злой магии. :Флаттершай: Нет. Мы будем сражаться против школы, полной злюк. Не только то, что связано с магией, может быть важным. :Сансет Шиммер: Ты права. Прости. Я знаю, что это важно. :Рарити: фыркает Это ещё мягко сказано, дорогая. Они до сих пор готовят спортивное поле. :Сансет Шиммер: Я не понимаю, откуда такое рьяное соперничество. Разве смысл Игр дружбы не в том, чтобы наши две школы наладили отношения? :Эпплджек: Ну, довольно трудно поладить с тем, кто обходит тебя во всём. :Радуга Дэш: Уже нет! На этот раз всё будет по-другому. :Сансет Шиммер: В смысле? :Радуга Дэш: А, узнаешь. :Директор Селестия: Я уверена: вы все знаете, что завтра Школа Кантерлота будет принимать у себя студентов из Кристальной академии: мы собираемся все вместе, чтобы продемонстрировать наши умения и спортивные достижения на Играх дружбы. :Ученики: восхищения, редкие аплодисменты :Директор Селестия: Поскольку игры проводятся только раз в четыре года, уверена, вам всем интересно, как это будет. :Флэш Сентри: Вы имеете в виду помимо того, что мы проиграем?! :Директор Селестия: И именно поэтому я попросила Радугу Дэш выйти на сцену и вдохновить вас всех, э... на победу. :микрофона :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, Директор Селестия. горло Я знаю, что многие из вас, вероятно, думают, что нам ни за что не победить этих воображал из Кристальной академии. :Пинки Пай: Если только не это «состязание в поддавки»! Потому что в этом мы очень хороши! :Радуга Дэш: стонет И я знаю, что Школа Кантерлота не побеждала на Играх дружбы ни разу за всю историю. :Рарити: О нет. Надеюсь, эта речь не должны быть мотивационной. : :радуются :Флаттершай: Радуга Дэш, это было великолепно! Даже я'' почувствовала, что мы можем победить! :'Рарити': А я почувствовала невероятную гордость за свою школу! :'Эпплджек': Никого не удивило, как Дэш изменилась, не играя на гитаре? :'Радуга Дэш': Я сама знаю. Возможно, потому что я такая потрясная! :'Сансет Шиммер': Возможно. Ну, то есть, ты ''потрясная, но тут должно быть что-то большее. Просто это произошло как-то неожиданно. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Было бы неплохо, если бы вы, девочки, могли держать это под контролем. Мы бы хотели, чтобы магия была как можно дальше от Игр дружбы. Нас могут обвинить в жульничестве. :Рарити: Нам не нужна магия, чтобы победить этих высокомерных выскочек из Кристальной академии. :Все, кроме Рарити, Сансет Шиммер и Луны: соглашаются :Рарити: хихикает :Заместитель Директора Луна: И всё же Игры дружбы — это дело серьёзное. Нам не нужны никакие сюрпризы. Особенно такие, за которые мы можем поплатиться. Сансет Шиммер, ты пришла к нам из мира магии. Думаю, тебе по силам найти основу вашей магии и понять её сущность. :Сансет Шиммер: Я постараюсь. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно. У кого есть предположения, как будут развиваться события? :Пинки Пай: Поедим пирог? Кекс? Ах! Кексо-пирог?! :Эпплджек: Нам даже не показывают, что они делают с полем. Участники должны знать, на какой площадке они будут соревноваться. :Флаттершай: Это может быть что угодно. :Рарити: Что угодно?! И как я смогу выбрать правильный наряд?! :Сансет Шиммер: Я правда хочу помочь, но, думаю, мне лучше сосредоточиться на причине преображения Радуги Дэш. До встречи! :Пинки Пай: Похоже, что у неё всё под контролем. Волноваться не о чем. :Сансет Шиммер: Ах! вздыхает кадром Привет, Искорка. Ещё не получила от тебя ответ. Наверное, ты очень занята, исполняя обязанности принцессы. Мне бы сейчас пригодился твой совет. Дело в том, что мне было поручено держать магию под контролем здесь в Школе Кантерлота, несмотря на то, что я её совсем не понимаю. А сейчас, увидев, как Радуга Дэш преобразилась, я начинаю думать, что наша магия, возможно... меняется. Все ждут, что я во всём разберусь, и мне очень не хочется их подводить. Но я не уверена, что обладаю достаточным опытом в магии дружбы, чтобы разобраться с этим. :звонок :Научно-Искорка: дыхание Прошу прощения. Извините. Простите. :Щенок Спайк: задыхается :открывается :Щенок Спайк: скулит :Научно-Искорка: Спайк? Спайк?! :Щенок Спайк: лает :Научно-Искорка: хихикает Вот ты где. :Щенок Спайк: лает лижет :Научно-Искорка: Ну ладно, хватит! Вчерашние испытания всё подтвердили. С этим прибором я могу улавливать странную энергию, идущую от Школы Кантерлота. :Щенок Спайк: рычит :Научно-Искорка: Да, тебе не нравится, что я туда ходила, но я просто не могла ждать. И скоро у меня будет достаточно времени. Вся Кристальная академия будет там, на Играх дружбы. Надеюсь только, что вся эта ерунда с «соперничеством» не помешает моим исследованиям. Если я соберу данные об этих электромагнитных частотах, я смогу выявить форму волн и определить их происхождение. Это гарантирует мне попадание в Эвертонскую программу независимых исследований! Ай! :в дверь :Декан Каденс: Искорка, ты знаешь правила по поводу питомцев. :Научно-Искорка: Спайк не питомец, Декан Каденс. Он объект моего проекта. Симбиоз человека и собаки: пезультаты и последствия. :Декан Каденс: Ну, если так. Но у Директора Синч аллергия, поэтому рекомендую надеть чистую блузку. :Научно-Искорка: Зачем? :Декан Каденс: Затем, что она хочет тебя видеть. :Научно-Искорка: О! Наверное, есть новости по поводу моего поступления в Эвертон! :Декан Каденс: Я как раз собиралась с тобой об этом поговорить. Ты уверена, что действительно этого хочешь? :Научно-Искорка: Ну конечно! Программа, которая позволит мне сосредоточить всё моё внимание на собственных математических и научных проектах? Это же моя мечта! :Декан Каденс: Но это не обычные классы с другими студентами. Ты все будешь делать самостоятельно. :Научно-Искорка: Поэтому-то она и называется «Программа независимых исследований». :Декан Каденс: Я только не хочу, чтобы ты что-то упустила. Вот и всё. Быть рядом с кем-то не так уж плохо. Иногда только так можно лучше понять себя. :Научно-Искорка: Возможно. :Декан Каденс: Через несколько минут увидимся в кабинете Директора Синч. :закрывается :Научно-Искорка: щенку Спайку Что она так беспокоится? Эвертон — это именно то, что мне нужно сейчас. вздыхает Не то, чтобы мне больше нечему было учиться в Кристальной академии. :скрипит :скрипит :скрипит :Научно-Искорка: Шайнинг Армор? Почему мой брат здесь? :Декан Каденс: Директор Синч считает, что он, как выпускник этой академии, может повлиять на твой взгляд. :Научно-Искорка: Взгляд на что? :Директор Синч: На Игры дружбы, разумеется. Ты участвовал в играх, не так ли, Шайнинг Армор? :Шайнинг Армор: кхм Да. :Директор Синч: А ты не припомнишь, кто победил? :Шайнинг Армор: Хе-хе, Кристальная академия. Мы всегда побеждаем. :Директор Синч: Мы всегда побеждаем. :Научно-Искорка: Зачем вы хотели меня видеть? :Директор Синч: Искорка, буду откровенна. Совершенно не важно, выиграет Кристальная академия или проиграет. протирания Важно, что от нас ждут победу, потому что у Кристальной академии есть репутация. И благодаря этой репутации... моей репутации, мы имеем здесь то, что имеем. Благодаря ей, вы здесь делаете то, что делаете. А ты сделала довольно много, не так ли? :Научно-Искорка: Не знаю. Наверное. :Директор Синч: О, не скромничай. Ты лучшая ученица за всю историю школы. Я только не могу понять, почему моя лучшая ученица не хочет соревноваться. :Научно-Искорка: В Играх дружбы? :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка, я знаю, что это не совсем твоё, но представлять школу — это очень важно. Плюсом может понадобиться твоя помощь. :Директор Синч: Похоже, Школа Кантерлота переживает что-то вроде возрождения. Успеваемость повышается, оценки и даже спорт на подъёме. Видишь ли, они зарабатывают что-то вроде репутации. Этого не должно произойти! :Научно-Искорка: Директор Синч, я не смогу участвовать в играх. Моя работа здесь очень важна... :Директор Синч: Ах, да. Твоя работа. Каденс, найдите с Шайнинг Армором мой обзорный лист для Эвертонской программы независимых исследований. :Декан Каденс: Конечно. :закрывается :Директор Синч: Как я понимаю, ты подала заявку. Видишь ли, одно из преимуществ, которое даёт репутация,— это определенное влияние в таких вопросах. Так вот, позволь мне предложить тебе сделку. За то, что ты вкладываешь свой живой ум в эти игры, я использую своё влияние, чтобы гарантировать одобрение твоего заявления. Хотя, полагаю, я могу сделать так... чтобы его отклонили. Как по-твоему мне следует поступить? :Щенок Спайк: рычит :Научно-Искорка: Ах! Ну же, Спайк! Я всё равно собиралась ехать в Школу Кантерлота на Игры дружбы. Ах! Только теперь мне придётся участвовать. К тому же Директор Синч не оставила мне выбора. :Щенок Спайк: скулит :Научно-Искорка: Я знаю, Спайк. И мне это не нравится. Возможно, мне не удастся собрать даже части того объёма данных, как я думала. Ну, может хоть немножко. :Щенок Спайк: скулит :Научно-Искорка: Спайк, я бы не уехала без тебя. Только помни: веди себя хорошо. И постарайся не лаять. :скрипит :Научно-Искорка: Декан Каденс, я не знаю точно, куда идти. :Декан Каденс: Секунду, Искорка. :Соур Свит: мрачно Может, встанешь в конец очереди? :Научно-Искорка: Что ты сказала? :Соур Свит: ласково Только что кое-кто самый умный, безусловно, должен идти первым. :Научно-Искорка: Я... я не хотела. Я только спросила. :Декан Каденс: Это твой автобус, Искорка. Проходи. :Научно-Искорка: Но... я не хотела влезть без очереди. :Соур Свит: мрачно фыркает Теперь уже поздно. :автобуса открывается :Индиго Зэп: Мы победим?!?! :Научно-Искорка: Я... я не знаю. :Индиго Зэп: Неправильный ответ!! Попробуй ещё раз! Мы победим?!?! :Научно-Искорка: Э... Возможно? Просто... Я слышала... Школа Кантерлота сейчас в хорошей форме. С их репутацией. Конечно, она у них не настолько хороша, как наша. Но мы не позволим им этого сделать. Понимаете, победить? Ведь так? :Водитель автобуса: Займи уже своё место! :Научно-Искорка: Привет, Шугаркоут. :Шугаркоут: Это была ужасная речь. Тебе вообще не стоит выступать публично. :начинает работать :Научно-Искорка: Что ж, Спайк, хорошо хоть ты со мной. :играет в наушниках :Лэмон Зэст: Эй, ты должна это послушать! :Научно-Искорка: А? Ох! :тренируются :Радуга Дэш: Надеюсь, на Играх дружбы будут музыкальные состязания, потому что мы точно их победим! аккорд :Сансет Шиммер: Э, мы должны удерживать магию за пределами Игр дружбы, не забыла? :Радуга Дэш: фыркает :Рарити: Легче сказать, чем сделать, дорогая. Это в Эквестрии магия вам подчиняется. Но... :Сансет Шиммер: Это не Эквестрия. :Эпплджек: Когда дойдёт до магии, уверена, ты с этим разберёшься. :Рарити: С тем, что не должно появиться на играх, мы определились,— может, теперь решим, что туда привнести! хихикает :Эпплджек: Рарити, что ты сделала? :Рарити: Ну, у меня было мало времени, и, поскольку мы не знаем, какие испытания будут на Играх дружбы, я сделала несколько вариантов костюмов! :Радуга Дэш: Ты не обязана была напрягаться. :Рарити: Я знаю. :Эпплджек: Нет. Тебе и правда не стоило. :Рарити: Я знаю! хихикает :Директор Селестия: Завуч Луна поможет вашим ученикам устроиться, а я, если хотите, всё вам покажу. С вашего последнего визита произошли некоторые перемены. :Директор Синч: О, да, Директор Селестия. Конечно, это было бы замечательно. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Ох, это всегда такое удовольствие видеть вас, Декан Каденс. Даже если это означает поражение. :Декан Каденс: Спасибо, Завуч Луна, но я слышала, на этот раз это будет не так просто. :Индиго Зэп: Разойдись! :звук :Научно-Искорка: Ох! :Санни Флэр: Опять ты? :Научно-Искорка: О, прости. Я не хотела. стонет Соур Свит О, прости. Проходи, пожалуйста. :Соур Свит: ласково Ты такая милашка! и приглушённо Я слежу за тобой! :в наушниках :Лэмон Зэст: Ха! Да! в такт звукам :Шугаркоут: Да, ты ведёшь себя, как тряпка. :гудит :Свити Дропс: Привет, Искорка. :"Черри Краш": Искорка, привет! :"Свит Лиф": Привет, Искорка. :"Мистери Минт": Привет. :"Скриббл Ди": Искорка, привет. Как дела? :Научно-Искорка: Э, хорошо. :"Софистикейта": Хорошо, что ты пришла. :"Блюберри Кейк": Рада тебя видеть. :"Велвет Скай": Привет, привет! :"Старлайт": Да, да! языком :Научно-Искорка: Привет. Здрасьте. Э, хорошо. :стук :Флэш Сентри: Искорка? Я едва тебя узнал. С каких пор ты носишь очки? :Научно-Искорка: Э, да вообще-то всегда. :Флэш Сентри: О, так ты к нам надолго? :Научно-Искорка: Только на время Игр. :Флэш Сентри: Верно. Конечно. С тобой мы точно выиграем. :пикает :Научно-Искорка: Э, мне пора. :Флэш Сентри: А, ну ладно. Пока? Ох. :Эпплджек: О, Рарити, эти костюмы классные, но зачем ты вкладываешь столько времени и сил в наряды, которые мы, возможно, даже не наденем? Ты так вымотаешься ещё до начала игр. :Рарити: Ох, пффф. Ффф! Не говори глупостей, дорогая! Да, я живу ради того, чтобы вкладывать силы в одежду, а время, проведённое с друзьями, заполняет меня энергией! :Все, кроме Рарити: реакция :Сансет Шиммер: Опять магия, полагаю. :продолжает пикать :Рарити: задыхаясь Вообще-то, Эпплджек, раз уж ты об этом сказала, пожалуй, я чуточку передохну. в обморок :Эпплджек: Я же говорила. :открывается :Все, кроме Научно-Искорки: Искорка? :Научно-Искорка: Э, да? :Эпплджек: Ну и ну. Надо было сказать нам, что ты приедешь. :Рарити: Дорогая, эти очки. Что это на тебе? Это так... строго. :Научно-Искорка: Моя форма? :Флаттершай: Форма для чего? :Научно-Искорка: Для... Кристальной академии. Но почему в этой школе все меня знают? :Радуга Дэш: Ты сказала «Кристальная академия»? :Щенок Спайк: лает :Флаттершай и Рарити: Спайк! :Научно-Искорка: Ах, вы знаете кличку моей собаки? :Директор Селестия: И наша музыкальная программа была специально подготовлена... Ах! Искорка? :Научно-Искорка: Это уже не смешно! :Директор Синч: Должна извиниться за любопытность моей лучшей ученицы. :Директор Селестия: Вашей ученицы? :Директор Синч: Умные всегда любопытны. Я отведу её на регистрацию к её одноклассникам. :Директор Селестия: Я не знала, что у Искорки есть сестра-близнец. :Пинки Пай: А у неё и нет! Та Искорка — это Искорка из нашего мира, поскольку она не может быть Искоркой из мира пони, поскольку Искорка из мира пони не учится в Кристальной академии и не носит очки. :Директор Селестия: А, ладно, неважно. :Научно-Искорка: Простите, Директор Синч. Я просто шла по этим странным сигналам. И они меня привели в тот кабинет, и я.. :Директор Синч: Искорка, меня не интересует, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, но, пока ты здесь, я и вся Кристальная академия требуем полной твоей сосредоточенности. :Научно-Искорка: Но почему все в этой школе меня знают? :Директор Синч: Возможно, они хотят сбить тебя с толку. Вывести тебя из игры. :Научно-Искорка: Не похоже, чтобы все пытались меня обдурить. :Директор Синч: Я не знаю, что за игру они затеяли, но это не для того, чтобы помочь нам победить. :Рарити: Мне не верится, что Искорка из нашего мира учится в Кристальной академии! :Радуга Дэш: Хочешь сказать, что Искорка будет играть против нас? Она бы так не поступила! :Флаттершай: Наша Искорка нет. :Сансет Шиммер: сердито Наша Искорка — принцесса Эквестрии, эксперт в магии дружбы! И если бы она была здесь, мы бы уже выяснили, почему магия произвольно появляется во время репетиций и переодеваний. дыхание Простите. Я просто переживаю, что она до сих пор мне не ответила. :Эпплджек: Она — принцесса Эквестрии. Наверное, у неё есть свои проблемы. :Рарити: Мы не можем ждать, что она всё бросит и в любой момент примчится через портал. Особенно, если дело связано с чем-то столь же незначительным, как случайные перевоплощения. :Сансет Шиммер: Они не незначительные! Магия пришла в этот мир, когда я украла корону Искорки. Мне было непросто завоевать всеобщее доверие. И нам придётся выйти из игры из-за того, что я не могу придумать способ удерживать её под контролем. :Флаттершай: О, Сансет, я уверена, ты сможешь во всем разобраться. :Эпплджек: Ведь именно ты помогла нам понять, что происходит с сиренами. Помнишь? :Сансет Шиммер: Наверное. Но именно Искорка тогда поняла, что нам нужно, чтобы их победить. :Рарити: Ты что, забыла, дорогая? Чтобы их победить, нам нужна была ты. :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Ну ладно. :Все, кроме Сансет Шиммер: радуются :Радуга Дэш: Народ, пошли! Попробуем найти информацию о том, что происходит, и придумать стратегию. Сансет, ты с нами? :Сансет Шиммер: Я... позже вас догоню. :Сансет Шиммер: вздыхает Ответа до сих пор нет. :гудит :Сансет Шиммер: Может, смогу связаться с ней по-другому? Эй, отпусти! :свист :Научно-Искорка и 'Сансет Шиммер: вопят :Сансет Шиммер: Что ты сделала?! :Декан Каденс: Искорка, иди зарегистрируйся вместе со всеми. :Сансет Шиммер: Где портал? ворчит Где портал?! :трескается :Эпплджек: В смысле «портал исчез»? :Сансет Шиммер: В смысле «исчез». Закрылся. Его там больше нет! :Радуга Дэш: Как это случилось? :Сансет Шиммер: Не знаю. Но это как-то связано с той Искоркой. :Эпплджек: Что она задумала? :Индиго Зэп: А? :всплеск :Индиго Зэп: рычит :Сансет Шиммер: Я разберусь. Искорка, что ты задумала? :Научно-Искорка: Я? О, я просто, э... :Индиго Зэп: А кого это волнует?! :Радуга Дэш: Э, нас волнует. :Эпплджек: Спокойно, народ. Давайте не будем конкурировать ещё до начала игр. :Шугаркоут: Игры — это вообще не конкуренция, потому что мы никогда не проигрывали. :Флаттершай: Не очень-то вежливо так говорить. :Санни Флэр: Прости, дорогуша, но эти игры — не вопрос вежливости. :Рарити: Вы можете быть немного тактичнее. :Пинки Пай: Привет, я Пинки Пай! :Научно-Искорка: О, привет. Искорка. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю. Ты очень похожа на мою подругу. Её тоже зовут Искорка. :Научно-Искорка: Это... странно. :Пинки Пай: А это что? :Научно-Искорка: Что-то вроде спектрометра. Я его сделала для отслеживания частот, но он улавливает и другие аномалии. хлопок Он всё измеряет. :Пинки Пай: Например, вечеринки? :Научно-Искорка: Да, хотя, по-моему, это не слишком похоже на вечеринку. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю. Кое-чего явно не хватает. Пошли! :Научно-Искорка: Ааа! :Директор Селестия: Здравствуйте! Хочу воспользоваться случаем, чтобы поприветствовать всех наших гостей из Кристальной академии: добро пожаловать в Школу Кантерлота. :Научно-Искорка: ворчит Не понимаю. Что там внутри? :Пинки Пай: Конфетти-пушки, разумеется! :Директор Селестия: И наконец, хочу назвать двенадцать учеников Школы Кантерлота, выбранных для участия в соревнованиях. Не думаю, что мы могли бы подобрать более сильную группу, чтобы представить мастерство, спортивные достижения и дружбу, которую символизируют игры. :музыка :общаются :Научно-Искорка: Э, а это точно хорошая идея? :Пинки Пай: Однозначно! :пищит :разговаривают :Пинки Пай: О, полетаем! :гудит :свист :Пинки Пай: О! Я перетусила. :вспышка :закрывается, силы уходят :по микрофону :наводка :пластинки :останавливается :Директор Синч: Я бы хотела поблагодарить Директора Селестию за её нешаблонное приветствие. С последних игр прошло четыре года, но такое впечатление, что ничего не поменялось. Школа Кантерлота продолжает выбирать участников в состязании путём голосования, а Кристальная академия по-прежнему выставляет двенадцать своих лучших учеников. Приятно осознавать, что после стольких лет поражений ваша школа всё так же привержена своим идеалам, какими бы ошибочными они ни были. Я желаю всем вам удачи, несмотря на неизбежный исход. :Пинки Пай: О. :Эпплджек: Прости, Пинки. По-моему, ты здорово улучшила вечеринку. :Флаттершай: Ты помогла растопить лёд. :Рарити: Да, если бы только Директор Синч снова его не наморозила. :Пинки Пай: Ага, она ужасная. :Сансет Шиммер: Ого, Пинки, что с тобой случилось? :Пинки Пай: Не знаю. Все начали веселиться после того, как мы с Искоркой выстрелили из пушек, и я преобразилась. :Сансет Шиммер: Естественно. :Пинки Пай: Но потом из меня будто высосали магию. :Сансет Шиммер: Постой, в каком смысле «высосали из тебя»? :Эпплджек: Эй. А где та, другая Искорка? :Пинки Пай: О, она вон... Э, ну, она была тут. :Заместитель Директора Луна: динамику Доброе утро, ученики. Уверена, вам не терпится начать первый день Игр дружбы. Наша участники будут соревноваться по всем предметам нашей образовательной программы, а кульминацией станет финальное противостояние. :Декан Каденс: Добро пожаловать на первое состязание — Академическое десятиборье! Вас будут оценивать по всем предметам от химии до труда. Но помните: только шесть учеников от каждой команды, набравшие самые высокие баллы, перейдут в следующий тур. Удачи! :камеры щёлкает :Заместитель Директора Луна: Это означает, что победитель первого этапа Игр дружбы — Сумеречная Искорка и Кристальная академия! :Ученики Кристальной академии: скудные аплодисменты :Радуга Дэш: Это было круто! :Рарити: Потрясающе! :Сансет Шиммер: Но мы не победили! :Эпплджек: Кантерлот ещё никогда не был так близко к победе. :Декан Каденс: После тщательного подсчета баллов мы хотим представить учеников, которые переходят во второй тур Игр дружбы. :аплодисменты :Главная шестерка: радуются :Флэш Сентри: Поздравляю! Ты молодчина! :гудит :Научно-Искорка: Извини. Прошу прощения. :Флэш Сентри: Ну ладно. Ох. :Кошка: мурлычет :шелестит :Флаттершай: Хочешь его приласкать? :Научно-Искорка: Похоже, не одна я тайно ношу своего питомца в школу. :Флаттершай: хихикает И не одного. :Научно-Искорка: О, ух ты. А у меня только Спайк. :Щенок Спайк: задыхается :Флаттершай: Он такой милашка. Он разговаривает? :Научно-Искорка: Э, мне об этом неизвестно. :Флаттершай: Кстати, поздравляю с победой. Хотя мне показалось, что никто из твоей команды этому не рад. :Научно-Искорка: В моей школе не принято радоваться ни за кого, кроме себя. :Флаттершай: Звучит ужасно. хлопок Вот. Возьми его. :Научно-Искорка: Э, зачем? :Флаттершай: Когда я держу кролика, мне становится лучше. :Научно-Искорка: Это как-то странно. Но... О. Это правда работает. Я в другой команде, вы проиграли. Почему ты так добра ко мне? :Флаттершай: Думаю, тебе это нужно. :звуки :Научно-Искорка: Ах! Ого! :активируется :Щенок Спайк: и лает :Научно-Искорка: Спайк! :Щенок Спайк: воет :Научно-Искорка: Спайк! :Флаттершай: вздрагивает :Научно-Искорка: Спайк, ты в порядке? :Щенок Спайк: Э, вроде да. :хлопок :Научно-Искорка и Щенок Спайк: Аааааа!!! :Научно-Искорка: визжит :Щенок Спайк: Искорка, стой! :Флаттершай: вздыхает Пока. :Научно-Искорка: задыхается :Щенок Спайк: Искорка, ну же! Подожди меня! задыхается Почему ты убежала? :Научно-Искорка: Э, о, я не знаю. Может, дело в парящей девочке или дырах в пространстве. Или в говорящей собаке! :Щенок Спайк: Ага. Странно, правда? :Научно-Искорка: Ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что случилось? Где ты побывал? :Щенок Спайк: Давай по одному вопросу! Мне это тоже в новинку. :Научно-Искорка: Прости. :Щенок Спайк: Я только знаю, что погнался за тем рогатым кроликом через светящуюся штуку, а потом оказался где-то ещё. А потом я вдруг очутился в руках той милой девочки и начал разговаривать! Я не очень понимаю, почему раньше не умел. Это же так просто. :Директор Синч: Искорка. :Научно-Искорка: Быстрее! Спрячься! :закрывается :Директор Синч: Ты с кем тут разговариваешь? :Научно-Искорка: Э, сама с собой. Вредная привычка. Вы меня искали? :Директор Синч: Да, искала. Странное совпадение, что от Школы Кантерлота в следующий тур переходят те самые милые девочки, которые так тобой интересовались, не находишь? :Научно-Искорка: Точно не знаю. :Директор Синч: Возможно, тебе стоит узнать их получше. :Научно-Искорка: Но я думала, что вы против. :Директор Синч: Скажем так: я подстраховываюсь. Кто знает? Может, они раскроют тебе секрет новообретённого успеха Школы Кантерлота. :Научно-Искорка: Я не знаю. По-моему, шпионить —... неправильно. :Директор Синч: Что ж, это твоё решение. Не то, что бы твоё зачисление в программу висит на волоске. Хотя, если подумать, так и есть. :Щенок Спайк: Ну, она ужасная. Что будешь делать? :Научно-Искорка: вздыхает Не знаю, Спайк. Я не знаю. :Флаттершай: Я только дала Искорке кролика. А потом воспарила. :Сансет Шиммер: Я не понимаю. Магия Рарити исчезла, когда она сделала нам костюмы. Пинки, когда она устроила вечеринку, а теперь Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: А потом та штука, что висит у Искорки на шее, просто высосала из меня магию. И я не смогла ничего сделать. :Пинки Пай: Как и я на вечеринке! :Рарити: И я перед встречей с Искоркой! :Сансет Шиммер: Значит, она крадёт магию? :Эпплджек: Ну, не знаю. Она, вроде, не из тех, кто ворует магию. :Сансет Шиммер: Да, но она как-то связана с закрытием портала. Если её кулон может втягивать в себя магию, возможно, он украл и портал тоже. :Флаттершай: Но как? :Сансет Шиммер: Я не знаю. И пони, или человек, или принцесса, которая могла помочь мне в этом разобраться, теперь совершенно не доступна. :Пинки Пай: Это очень плохо, потому что Искорка знает всё про магию, порталы, магические порталы и портативную магию! :стук :Радуга Дэш: Давайте пока сосредоточимся на том, чтобы победить Шедоуболтов. И поскольку в этом состязании выхожу на поле я, не думаю, что нам есть о чём волноваться. :Эпплджек: Да, кстати, про состязания и поле. :Пинки Пай: ахает :Сансет Шиммер: Мне одной кажется, что это чересчур? :Эпплджек: Рарити Не думаю, что ты сшила костюмы для мотокросса. :Рарити: О, не смеши меня. Конечно, сшила! :Директор Синч: Состязание парное. Мотокросс представят Индиго Зэп и Шугаркоут. :Индиго Зэп: Да! :Директор Синч: Лемон Зэст и Санни Флэр выступят в шорт-треке. :Лемон Зэст и Санни Флэр: друг другу пять :Директор Синч: Поскольку стрельба из лука — стандартный предмет в нашей школе, с ней справится любая из вас. Искорка и Соур Свит начнут состязание. :Соур Свит: ласково Это просто замечательно! мрачно Если хотите проиграть ещё до начала! :Директор Синч: Учитывая, что Искорка выиграла прошлое состязание, я абсолютно уверена в том, что она сможет справиться и с этим. Ведь так? :камеры щёлкает :Декан Каденс: Добро пожаловать на Эстафету по трикроссу Игр дружбы! :радуется :Декан Каденс: В этом состязании прошедшим отбор участникам предстоит сразиться в стрельбе из лука, забеге на роликах и, наконец, в мотокроссе. :двигателя :Декан Каденс: Итак, если участники готовы... в воздушный рожок Каждый из участников должен поразить мишень — только тогда их товарищи по команде смогут начать следующий этап эстафеты. :ударяет :радуются :Соур Свит: рычит :ударяет :радуются :не попадает :Соур Свит: рычит :Эпплджек: дышит :свистит :ударяет :звенит :радуется :Декан Каденс: И Кантерлот вырывается вперёд! :продолжают не попадать :Соур Свит: мрачно Ну да, это просто фантастика! :Флаттершай: Хорошо, что я не учусь в Кристальной академии. :Эпплджек: И не говори. :Пинки Пай: Виии! :Декан Каденс: Если Кристальная академия не попадёт в ближайшее время во вторую мишень, они выбывают из гонки. :Шугаркоут: Ты ни на что не годишься! :Эпплджек: Ах! Я так больше не могу! Перестань целиться в мишень. :Соур Свит: саркастически О, как это логично! Не надо целиться в мишень! Спасибо огромное! :Эпплджек: Целься не туда, где мишень в данный момент,— целься туда, где она будет. :Соур Свит: саркастически Да! Конечно, послушай совета той, мрачно с кем ты соперничаешь! :Эпплджек: Ты хочешь попасть в мишень или нет? Тогда доверься мне. Сделай глубокий вдох. :Научно-Искорка: дыхание :Эпплджек: Приготовься... иииии... давай! :свистит :ударяет :радуется :звенит :Щенок Спайк: Да! Это моя хозяйка! :Эпплджек: Видишь? Я сказала тебе правду. :звуки :гудит :Эпплджек: Э... что... ты... делаешь?! :Научно-Искорка: Я не знаю! :стук :свист :Декан Каденс: Кантерлоту осталось пробежать только два круга! Но, похоже, Кристальная академия отыгрывает упущенное время! :Шедоуболтов радуются :крутятся :Рарити: Давай! :Вандеркольтов радуются :Декан Каденс: Вот это финиш! :камеры щёлкает :вращаются :Научно-Искорка: Ааа! :Радуга Дэш: Потрясающе! :радостно кричит :Хищноцвет: рычит :ахает :скрипят :Двухголовый Хищноцвет: рычит :Сансет Шиммер: Дэш, ты спасла меня! :Радуга Дэш: Не позволю моей подруге стать едой для растения. :звуки :скрипят :Радуга Дэш: Мы ещё можем победить! :Хищноцвет: рычит :стук :Декан Каденс: Кантерлот побеждает! :Вандеркольтов радуются :Декан Каденс: Внимание, ученики, пожалуйста, пройдите в спортзал. :гудит :закрываются :Эпплджек: Все в порядке? :Радуга Дэш: Не просто в порядке! Мы победили! :Сансет Шиммер: Да, победили, но кто-нибудь мог серьёзно пострадать. Магия нестабильна, и я понятия не имею, как это исправить! :Научно-Искорка: Э, простите, я не хотела, чтобы всё так вышло. Я хотела побольше узнать о странной энергии, идущей из вашей школы. Я не знала, что это магия... и не знала, как она работает. :Радуга Дэш: Ничего страшного. Мы тоже не знали. :Научно-Искорка: О нет! Нет, нет, нет! Опять начинается! :Радуга Дэш: напрягается :Научно-Искорка: Прости! Он сам начал поглощать энергию! Но я не знаю, как именно! :Сансет Шиммер: Что значит «не знаешь как»?! :открывается :Научно-Искорка: Я не разобралась в причинах этих явлений! А ещё он создаёт эти странные дыры. :Сансет Шиммер: А ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь?! Например, как вернуть нам нашу магию?! Или как починить портал в Эквестрию?! :Научно-Искорка: В Эквестрию? :Сансет Шиммер: Ты же вроде умная, но даже не подумала о том, что не стоит шутить с вещами, которых не понимаешь?! :закрывается :Научно-Искорка: Но я хочу понять! :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, не хочешь! И хуже всего: ты подвергла опасности жизнь моих друзей! :Научно-Искорка: голосом Простите. Я не хотела. всхлипывает :Щенок Спайк: Искорка, стой! :Директор Селестия: горло :Директор Синч: И вы называете это честной гонкой. :Директор Селестия: Директор Синч, мы всё видели, что случилось. Вы же не думаете, что у Школы Кантерлота было преимущество. :Директор Синч: Правда? Мало дрессированных нападающих растений, так ещё у ваших учениц есть крылья! :Директор Селестия: Что ж, в гонке действительно были некоторые... смягчающие обстоятельства. Может, нам стоит закончить игры сейчас и объявить ничью. :Директор Синч: Ничью? Такой была ваша стратегия с самого начала? Заставить нас признать вас как равных? Думаю, нет. Игры продолжатся, и Кристальная академия победит, несмотря на ваши выходки, усиливающие показатель ваших учеников. :Сансет Шиммер: Простите, что не смогла этого предотвратить. :Директор Селестия: В этом нет твоей вины, Сансет. :Сансет Шиммер: Я должна знать, как контролировать магию, которую принесла сюда. Но я не знаю. Я всех подвела. И теперь Директор Синч считает, что мухлюем. :Директор Селестия: Не важно, что думает Директор Синч. :Сансет Шиммер: Но ученики Школы Кантерлота хотят одолеть Кристальную академию. И это не будет считаться, если вторая сторона не признает себя проигравшей. Кристальная академия не поверит, что мы победили честно, если здесь будет магия. А магия здесь... только из-за меня. :радуется :Декан Каденс: Поскольку счет равный, победитель Игр дружбы определится в финальном состязании. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Где-то на территории будет спрятан флажок каждой школы. Команда, которая его найдёт и принесёт обратно, победит. :Декан Каденс: Мы начнём, как только команды будут готовы. :Флаттершай: Мне больше не хочется играть в эти игры. :Радуга Дэш: Но мы должны играть! Это последнее состязание! :Рарити: фыркает Сложно сосредоточиться из-за воровства магии, открытия порталов. :Сансет Шиммер: А я переживаю из-за того, что наговорила Искорке. :Флаттершай: Особенно потому, что она явно не хотела сделать всё то, что сделала. На самом деле она очень милая. :Сансет Шиммер: себя по лицу :Эпплджек: Давайте поучаствуем в последнем состязании и докажем, что не жульничаем. А потом ты пойдешь и извинишься. :Директор Синч: Я знаю, что прошу вас обыграть команду, которая ведет нечестную игру, но нужно заставить Школу Кантерлота понять, что даже с их волшебством им не победить Кристальную академию. :Шугаркоут: А если у них снова вырастут крылья? :Директор Синч: Хороший вопрос. Но теперь нам по силам вышибить клин клином. Я видела, что может делать твой прибор, Искорка. Хранить магическую энергию — это хорошо, но ты не думала её выпустить? :Научно-Искорка: Но я даже не понимаю, как это работает. :Директор Синч: Но хотела бы. А раз наши соперники использовали её, чтобы удержаться на плаву, почему бы нам не сделать то же самое? Если, конечно, тебя интересует Эвертон. Хотя, честно говоря, мне кажется, в этом маленьком приборе содержится больше знаний, чем может предложить любая программа независимых исследований. :Директора Луна и Декан Каденс ::Начали! :cвист :Щенок Спайк: Ах! :Научно-Искорка: стонет Помогиииииите... мнеееееееееее! Ах! Ааа! :трансформации :Щенок Спайк: скулит :Полуночная Искорка: смех Сансет Шиммер Вы были правы! Раньше я не понимала магию, но теперь понимаю! :взрыв :Сансет Шиммер: Эквестрия? :треск :вопят :Санни Флэр: Эй! Куда это вы собрались?! :Директор Синч: Куда угодно, подальше от этого... монстра! И вам советую сделать то же самое! :Сансет Шиммер: Искорка, ты не можешь этого сделать! :Полуночная Искорка: Почему нет?! Там совсем другой мир, и он просто полон магии! :Сансет Шиммер: Но ты разрушаешь этот мир, чтобы её получить! :Полуночная Искорка: Ну и что? Там ещё больше магии, и я хочу познать её всю! :взрыв :вопят :Сансет Шиммер: Аа! :Эпплджек: ворчит Не отпускай! :вопят :Радуга Дэш: Держись! :Рарити: Ну конечно! напрягается :Индиго Зэп: Держим тебя! :гудит :звуки :Сансет Шиммер: Это не способ! Я знаю: ты чувствуешь себя могущественной, как будто можешь получить всё, что захочешь! Я была на твоём месте, я совершила те же ошибки, что совершаешь ты! Я надела корону и, как и ты, переполнилась магией, которая в ней была! Я думала, она сможет дать мне всё, что я пожелаю! :Полуночная Искорка: О, ты ошибаешься. В отличие от тебя, я могу получить всё, что захочу! :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, не можешь. Даже со всей этой магией и могуществом ты всё равно будешь одна! Настоящая магия исходит от честности! Верности! Юмора! Щедрости! Доброты! Я понимаю тебя, Искорка, и хочу показать тебе самую важную магию из всех... :трансформации :Дэйдрим Шиммер: ...Магию дружбы! :звуки :Полуночная Искорка: ворчит смех :Щенок Спайк: Искорка! :Научно-Искорка: Спайк? :Полуночная Искорка: Неееет! :Дэйдрим Шиммер: Возьми меня за руку. Позволь я покажу тебе другой путь... как когда-то его показали мне. :звуки :Научно-Искорка: Мне жаль... Я не хотела, чтобы всё так вышло... :Сансет Шиммер: Я знаю. И судя по моему опыту, они тебя простят. :Щенок Спайк: лает :Научно-Искорка: хихикает :Директор Синч: злобно Директор Селестия, от имени Кристальной академии я требую, чтобы вы отказались от участия в Играх дружбы! Школа Кантерлота в течении продолжительного времени имела нечестное преимущество! И ваши ученики использовали магию для собственной выгоды! :Директор Селестия: Мне хочется думать, что спасение мира всем нам пойдёт на пользу. :Шугаркоут: Они хотя бы не манипулировали Искоркой ради победы, заставляя её выпустить украденную магию и превратиться в могущественное существо, которое пыталось разорвать мир на части. :Пинки Пай: Ух ты! И трудно переварить, когда ты говоришь все слова слитно. :Директор Синч: Это просто смешно! :Щенок Спайк: Не-а, именно так и всё и было. :Соур Свит: ласково Вообще-то, мы все виноваты. мрачно Но больше всех она. :Директор Синч: Очевидно, мои ученики были под влиянием вашей магии, но я планирую поднять этот вопрос в управлении образования! :Директор Селестия: Хорошо. Уверена, им будет очень интересно послушать про волшебных учеников с крыльями. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Ах да, и про порталы в другие измерения. :Декан Каденс: И не забудьте рассказать им про говорящую собаку. хихикает :Щенок Спайк: Потому что это никак не повлияет на вашу репутацию. :тема Принцессы Искорки :Директор Селестия: Я знаю, что эти Игры дружбы получились совсем не такими, как вы все ожидали, но с учётом того, через что мы все сейчас прошли, думаю, будет честно объявить победителями нас всех! :радуются :Декан Каденс: По-моему, это был хороший способ закончить твоё обучение в Кристальной академии. Уверена, что Синч после всего случившегося быстро тебя переведёт. :Научно-Искорка: Я тут подумала... Я не уверена, что мне стоит поступать в Эвертон. :Декан Каденс: Правда? :Научно-Искорка: Да, я о многом знаю, но только не о дружбе. И я определённо ничего о ней не узнаю, если всё время буду одна. :Декан Каденс: Значит, ты останешься в Кристальной академии? :Научно-Искорка: Ну, похоже, ученики Школы Кантерлота хорошо разбираются в этой теме. Я же не должна... :Декан Каденс: Ты можешь перевестись в эту школу. :Научно-Искорка: Правда? :Декан Каденс: Конечно, тебя будет не хватать в Кристальной академии. Но, по-моему, это отличная идея! Я прямо сейчас поговорю об этом с Директором Селестией. :Флаттершай: От Принцессы Искорки ни слова? :Сансет Шиммер: Пока нет. Зато, мне кажется, я поняла, как магия работает в этом мире. Мы изменяемся, когда проявляем свои истинные чувства. Я так ждала, что кто-то другой даст мне ответы, что сама перестала их искать. Уверена, в этом мире ещё не раз возникнут проблемы с магией, но, как сказала Эпплджек, у Принцессы Искорки есть свои проблемы в Эквестрии. Она не всегда будет рядом, чтобы нам помочь. :Научно-Искорка: Но, может, я смогу? :Директор Селестия: Насколько я понимаю, в команде Вандеркольтов пополнение! :Научно-Искорка: Я не знаю точно, насколько смогу помочь. Но я бы хотела попробовать. Если вы дадите мне шанс. :Директор Селестия: Уверена, я могу рассчитывать на вас, девочки, и вы поможете ей тут освоиться. :Сансет Шиммер: Конечно, можете! :Пинки Пай: писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, что не появилась раньше! Я не получала ваших сообщений до этого момента, потому что застряла в петле времени, и это было самое странное, что когда-либо со мной случалось. хлопок :Пинки Пай: напиток :Сумеречная Искорка: Научно-Искорке Это второе самое странное. :в конце |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?! :Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, not exactly. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't understand. :Applejack: Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. :Rainbow Dash: It totally does! :Rarity: Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. :Fluttershy: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? :Rainbow Dash: Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? :All but Rainbow Dash: groan :Sunset Shimmer: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. :Rainbow Dash: No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! :Applejack: You comin', Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: I'll catch up in a bit. voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :pulls up :drives away :noises :Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! :skids :Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? :Sci-Twi: sighs : :Sunset Shimmer: She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. :Fluttershy: Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria? :Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think she was from over here. :Applejack: Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria. :Rarity: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. :Sunset Shimmer: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to? :Fluttershy: shudders I don't even wanna guess. :Rainbow Dash: Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! :Rainbow Dash: Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... :All but Sunset Shimmer: Crystal Prep. :Rainbow Dash: Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. :Sunset Shimmer: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? :Applejack: Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals? :Rarity: Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do? :Rainbow Dash: Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat! :Sunset Shimmer: Seems kinda silly to me. :All but Sunset Shimmer: Silly?! :Rainbow Dash: So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too. :Sunset Shimmer: Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic. :Fluttershy: No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal. :Rarity: scoffs That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. :Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along? :Applejack: Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. :Rainbow Dash: Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different. :Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you'll find out. :Principal Celestia: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. :Students: cheering, sparse applause :Principal Celestia: Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on. :Flash Sentry: You mean other than us losing?! :Principal Celestia: And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context. :feedback :Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Principal Celestia. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. :Pinkie Pie: Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that! :Rainbow Dash: groans And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once. :Rarity: Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational. : :cheering :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I'' feel like we can win! :'Rarity': I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high! :'Applejack': Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar? :'Rainbow Dash': I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome! :'Sunset Shimmer': Maybe. I mean, you ''are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random. :Vice Principal Luna: Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. :Rarity: We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers. :All but Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Luna: agreeing :Rarity: giggles :Vice Principal Luna: Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do my best. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? :Pinkie Pie: Pie eating? Cake eating? gasps Pie-cake eating?! :Applejack: They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in. :Fluttershy: It could be anything. :Rarity: Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?! :Sunset Shimmer: I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up. See ya later! :Pinkie Pie: Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about. :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! sighs voiceover Hey, Twilight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be... changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this. :bell rings :Sci-Twi: breath Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. :Puppy Spike: pants :opens :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: Spike? Spike?! :Puppy Spike: barks :Sci-Twi: giggles There you are. :Puppy Spike: barks licks :Sci-Twi: Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High. :Puppy Spike: growls :Sci-Twi: I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa! :on door :Dean Cadance: Twilight, you know the rules against pets. :Sci-Twi: Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications. :Dean Cadance: If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt. :Sci-Twi: Why? :Dean Cadance: Because she wants to see you. :Sci-Twi: Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton! :Dean Cadance: I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want? :Sci-Twi: Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true! :Dean Cadance: But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own. :Sci-Twi: That is why it's called an "independent study program". :Dean Cadance: I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself. :Sci-Twi: I guess. :Dean Cadance: Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes? :closes :Sci-Twi: Puppy Spike What's she so worried about? Everton is exactly what I need right now. sighs It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep. : :creaks :squeaks :creaks :Sci-Twi: Shining Armor? Why is my brother here? :Dean Cadance: As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective. :Sci-Twi: Perspective on what? :Principal Cinch: Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: ahem I did. :Principal Cinch: And you happen to recall who won? :Shining Armor: Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We always win. :Principal Cinch: We always win. :Sci-Twi: Why did you ask to see me? :Principal Cinch: Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. squeaks The important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation... my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you? :Sci-Twi: I don't know. I guess. :Principal Cinch: Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete. :Sci-Twi: In the Friendship Games? :Shining Armor: Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help. :Principal Cinch: It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen! :Sci-Twi: Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very— :Principal Cinch: Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program? :Dean Cadance: Of course. :closes :Principal Cinch: I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you think I should do? :Puppy Spike: growls :Sci-Twi: Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich! The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice. :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought. But maybe I can still get some. :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Sci-Twi: Spike, I wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed. :creaks :Sci-Twi: Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go. :Dean Cadance: One second, Twilight. :Sour Sweet: sourly You could try the end of the line! :Sci-Twi: What did you say? :Sour Sweet: sweetly Just that someone as smart as you should definitely go first. :Sci-Twi: I... I didn't mean to. I was just asking. :Dean Cadance: This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead. :Sci-Twi: But... I didn't mean to cut in front. :Sour Sweet: sourly scoffs Well, it's too late now. :door opens :Indigo Zap: Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: I... I don't know. :Indigo Zap: Wrong answer!! Try again! Are we gonna win?!?! :Sci-Twi: Um... I guess? I-It's just... I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right? :Bus Driver: You're gonna have to take a seat! :Sci-Twi: Hi, Sugarcoat. :Sugarcoat: That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public. :starts :Sci-Twi: Well, Spike, at least I've got you with me. :music playing on headphones :Lemon Zest: Dude, you have gotta hear this! :Sci-Twi: Uh? Eh! :practicing :Rainbow Dash: I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it! chord :Sunset Shimmer: Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember? :Rainbow Dash: scoffs :Rarity: Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But... :Sunset Shimmer: This isn't Equestria. :Applejack: Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out. :Rarity: And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in! giggles :Applejack: Rarity, what'd you go an' do? :Rarity: Well, I had a little ''time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms! :'Rainbow Dash': You really didn't have to do that. :'Rarity': I know. :'Applejack': No. You ''really didn't have to. :Rarity: I know! giggles :Principal Celestia: Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit. :Principal Cinch: Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating. :Vice Principal Luna: Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat. :Dean Cadance: Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time. :Indigo Zap: Comin' through! :thud :Sci-Twi: Oof! :Sunny Flare: Seriously? :Sci-Twi: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. groans Sour Sweet Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead? :Sour Sweet: sweetly You are such a sweetie! and hushed I am watching you! :music on headphones :Lemon Zest: Ahh! Yeah! out sounds :Sugarcoat: You are kinda being a doormat right now. :hums :Sweetie Drops: Hi, Twilight. :"Cherry Crash": Hey, Twilight! :"Sweet Leaf": Hi, Twilight. :"Mystery Mint": Hi, Twilight. :"Scribble Dee": Hey, you. Lookin' good. :Sci-Twi: Um, hi. :"Sophisticata": Hey, what's happenin'? :"Blueberry Cake": Really nice to see you. :"Velvet Sky": Twilight, how ya doin'? :"Starlight": Twilight, yo! tongue :Sci-Twi: Hi. Hello. Uh, good. :thud :Flash Sentry: Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you. When did you start wearin' glasses? :Sci-Twi: Um, like, since forever. :Flash Sentry: Oh, so how long are you here for? :Sci-Twi: Just for the Friendship Games. :Flash Sentry: Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here. :beeping :Sci-Twi: Uh, I gotta go. :Flash Sentry: Uh, okay. Bye? Aw. :Applejack: Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start. :Rarity: Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy! :All but Rarity: reactions :Sunset Shimmer: And magic, too, I guess. :continues beeping :Rarity: of breath Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break. faints :Applejack: I told you. :opens :All but Sci-Twi: Twilight? :Sci-Twi: Uh, yes? :Applejack: Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'. :Rarity: Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so... severe. :Sci-Twi: My uniform? :Fluttershy: Your uniform for what? :Sci-Twi: For... Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am? :Rainbow Dash: Did you just say "Crystal Prep"? :Puppy Spike: barks :Fluttershy and Rarity: Spike! :Sci-Twi: gasps You know my dog's name, too? :Principal Celestia: And our music program has especially taken off. gasps Twilight? :Sci-Twi: This is getting ridiculous! :Principal Cinch: I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student. :Principal Celestia: Your student? :Principal Cinch: The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates. :Principal Celestia: I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister. :Pinkie Pie: She doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses. :Principal Celestia: Nevermind. :Sci-Twi: I'm sorry, Principal Cinch. I was just following these strange readings. Actually, they led me to those girls and— :Principal Cinch: Twilight, what you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I... all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus. :Sci-Twi: But why does everyone at this school seem to know me? :Principal Cinch: Perhaps they're trying to confuse you. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away. :Sci-Twi: It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me. :Principal Cinch: I don't know what they're planning, but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win. :Rarity: I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep! :Rainbow Dash: You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us? She'd never do that! :Fluttershy: Our Twilight wouldn't. :Sunset Shimmer: angrily Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic! And if she was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes. breath Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her. :Applejack: She's a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with. :Rarity: We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups. :Sunset Shimmer: But they aren't minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control... :Fluttershy: Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out. :Applejack: You're the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember? :Sunset Shimmer: I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them. :Rarity: But don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs All right. :All but Sunset Shimmer: cheering :Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: I'll... catch up with you guys in a bit. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Still no reply. :humming :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe there's another way I could reach her. Hey, let go! :whoosh :Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer: scream :Sunset Shimmer: What did you do?! :Dean Cadance: Twilight, you have to check in with the others. :Sunset Shimmer: Where's the portal? grunts Where's the portal?! :crunches :Applejack: What do ya mean the portal's gone? :Sunset Shimmer: I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore! :Rainbow Dash: How'd that happen? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. But it has something to do with that Twilight. :Applejack: What in tarnation is she up to? :Indigo Zap: Huh? :splat :Indigo Zap: snarls :Sunset Shimmer: Leave this to me. Twilight, what have you been up to? :Sci-Twi: Me? Oh, I was just, uh— :Indigo Zap: Who wants to know?! :Rainbow Dash: Um, we do. :Applejack: All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start. :Sugarcoat: The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost. :Fluttershy: That's not a very nice thing to say. :Sunny Flare: Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice. :Rarity: Well, you might use a little tact. :Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! :Sci-Twi: Oh, hi. I'm Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too. :Sci-Twi: That's... heh, weird. :Pinkie Pie: What's that? :Sci-Twi: It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies. beat It measures things. :Pinkie Pie: Like the party? :Sci-Twi: Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me. :Pinkie Pie: I know. Something is definitely missing. Come on! :Sci-Twi: Aah! :Principal Celestia: Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS. :Sci-Twi: grunts What in the world is in these? :Pinkie Pie: Party cannons, of course! :Principal Celestia: And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for. :music :conversing :Sci-Twi: Um, are you sure this is a good idea? :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! :cannon squeak :talking :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, floaty! :humming :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Aw! Oh. I am party pooped. :flash :closes, powers down :on microphone :feedback :scratch :stops :Principal Cinch: I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. :Applejack: I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell. :Fluttershy: They definitely broke the ice. :Rarity: Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, she's awful. :Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you? :Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up. :Sunset Shimmer: Of course you did. :Pinkie Pie: But then the magic just drained right out of me. :Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"? :Applejack: Hey. Where is that other Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Oh. She's right... Uh, well, she was right here. :Vice Principal Luna: P.A. system Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. :Dean Cadance: Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck! : ::I'll find out just what she's done :All ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Principal Cinch: Incorrect!|ACADECA }} :shutter clicks :Vice Principal Luna: That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep! :Crystal Prep Students: scattered applause :Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! :Rarity: Truly amazing! :Sunset Shimmer: But we didn't win! :Applejack: That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been. :Dean Cadance: After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event. :applause :The Main Six: cheering :Flash Sentry: Congratulations! You were really great! :humming :Sci-Twi: I'm sorry. Excuse me. :Flash Sentry: Okay, then. Aw. :Cat: purrs :rustling :Fluttershy: Do you wanna give her a treat? :Sci-Twi: Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school. :Fluttershy: giggles Not just one. :Sci-Twi: Oh, wow. All I have is Spike. :Puppy Spike: panting :Fluttershy: It really is uncanny. Does he talk? :Sci-Twi: Um, not that I know of. :Fluttershy: Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it. :Sci-Twi: No one at my school gets excited about any''thing they didn't do themselves. :'Fluttershy': That sounds awful. beat Here. Hold this. :'Sci-Twi': Um, why? :'Fluttershy': Holding a bunny always makes me feel better. :'Sci-Twi': Well, that's ridiculous. But... Ooh. It actually kind of works. I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me? :'Fluttershy': You looked like you needed it. :noises :'Sci-Twi': gasps Whoa! :activates :'Puppy Spike': and barks :'Sci-Twi': Spike! :'Puppy Spike': yowls :'Sci-Twi': Spike! :'Fluttershy': shudders :'Sci-Twi': Spike, are you okay? :'Puppy Spike': Um, I think so. :beat :'Sci-Twi''' and Puppy Spike: Daaaah!!! :Sci-Twi: squeals :Puppy Spike: Twilight, wait! :Fluttershy: sighs Bye. :Sci-Twi: panting :Puppy Spike: Twilight, come on! Wait for me! panting Why did you run away like that? :Sci-Twi: Um, oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog! :Puppy Spike: Yeah. Weird, right? :Sci-Twi: Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go? :Puppy Spike: Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too. :Sci-Twi: Sorry. :Puppy Spike: All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy. :Principal Cinch: Twilight. :Sci-Twi: Quick! Hide in here! :closes :Principal Cinch: Who are you talking to? :Sci-Twi: Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me? :Principal Cinch: Indeed I was. Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice girls who were so interested in you, don't you think? :Sci-Twi: I'm not sure. :Principal Cinch: Perhaps you should get to know them after all. :Sci-Twi: But I thought you didn't want me to. :Principal Cinch: Let's just say I'm covering my bases. Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success. :Sci-Twi: I dunno. Spying feels kind of... wrong. :Principal Cinch: Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance. On second thought, yes, it does. :Puppy Spike: Man, she's awful. What are you gonna do? :Sci-Twi: sighs I don't know, Spike. I don't know. :Fluttershy: All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up. :Sunset Shimmer: I just don't get it. Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up. :Pinkie Pie: Like me at the party! :Rarity: Or me right before we met Twilight! :Sunset Shimmer: So she's stealing magic? :Applejack: I don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal, too. :Fluttershy: How? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now. :Pinkie Pie: Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics! :thud :Rainbow Dash: For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about. :Applejack: Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright. :Pinkie Pie: loudly :Sunset Shimmer: Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill? :Applejack: Rarity I don't suppose you made motocross outfits. :Rarity: Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I did! :Principal Cinch: You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross. :Indigo Zap: Yes! :Principal Cinch: Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track. :Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare: five each other :Principal Cinch: Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off. :Sour Sweet: sweetly Well, that's just marvelous! sourly If you wanna lose before we even start! :Principal Cinch: Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you? :shutter clicking :Dean Cadance: Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay! :cheering :Dean Cadance: In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. :revs :Dean Cadance: So if the competitors are ready... airhorn Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay. :hit :cheers :Sour Sweet: growls :cheers :hits :misses :Sour Sweet: growls :Applejack: breathes :whooshes :hits :dings :cheers :Dean Cadance: And Canterlot is off to an early lead! :keep missing :Sour Sweet: sourly Well, that's just fantastic! :Fluttershy: I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep. :Applejack: You said it. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Dean Cadance: If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race. :Sugarcoat: You're really bad at this! :Applejack: Ugh! I can't take anymore! Ya have to stop aimin' at the target. :Sour Sweet: sarcastic Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much! :Applejack: Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be. :Sour Sweet: sarcastic Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person sourly you're competing against! :Applejack: Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not? Then trust me. Take a deep breath. :Sci-Twi: breath :Applejack: And let the arrow go... riiiiight.... now! :whooshing :hits :cheers :dings :Puppy Spike: Yeah! That's my girl! :Applejack: See? I was tellin' ya the truth. :noises :hums :Applejack: Eh... what... are... you... doing?! :Sci-Twi: I don't know! :thud :whoosh : :Dean Cadance: Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time! :fans cheering :rolling :Rarity: Come on! :fans cheering :Dean Cadance: What a finish! :shutter clicks :rev :Sci-Twi: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :cheering :Everfree Forest creature: roars :gasps :screech :Everfree Forest creature: roars :Sunset Shimmer: Dash, you saved me! :Rainbow Dash: I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food. :noises :screech :Rainbow Dash: We can still win this! :Everfree Forest creature: roars :thud :Dean Cadance: Canterlot wins! :fans cheering :Dean Cadance: Attention, students, please proceed to the gym. :humming :closing :Applejack: Is everybody all right? :Rainbow Dash: Better than all right! We won! :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it! :Sci-Twi: Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or... how it works. :Rainbow Dash: That's okay. Neither do we. :Sci-Twi: Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again! :Rainbow Dash: struggling :Sci-Twi: I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how! :Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean you don't know how?! :opening :Sci-Twi: It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either. :Sunset Shimmer: Is there anything you do know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?! :Sci-Twi: Equestria? :Sunset Shimmer: You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! :closing :Sci-Twi: But I wanna understand! :Sunset Shimmer: But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger! :Sci-Twi: breaking I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. sobbing :Puppy Spike: Twilight, wait! :Principal Celestia: throat :Principal Cinch: You can't possibly call that a fair race. :Principal Celestia: Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage. :Principal Cinch: Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! :Principal Celestia: Well, the race certainly had some... extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie. :Principal Cinch: A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening. :Principal Celestia: It's not your fault, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating. :Principal Celestia: It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks. :Sunset Shimmer: But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around... because of me. :cheering :Dean Cadance: Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. :Vice Principal Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. :Dean Cadance: And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin. :Fluttershy: I don't feel like playing these games anymore. :Rainbow Dash: Well, we have to play! This is the last event! :Rarity: scoffs It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. :Sunset Shimmer: And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight. :Fluttershy: Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice. :Sunset Shimmer: facepalms :Applejack: Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. :Principal Cinch: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. :Sugarcoat: What if they grow wings again? :Principal Cinch: A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? :Sci-Twi: But I don't even understand how it works. :Principal Cinch: But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer.' : :Principal Luna and Dean Cadance ::Now! :whoosh :Puppy Spike: gasps :Sci-Twi: struggles Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! Ahh! :noises :Puppy Spike: whimpers :Midnight Sparkle: laughter Sunset You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now! :explosion :Sunset Shimmer: Equestria! :crackling :screaming :Sunny Flare: Hey! Where are you going?! :Principal Cinch: Anywhere to avoid that... monster! And I suggest you do the same! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, you can't do this! :Midnight Sparkle: Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic! :Sunset Shimmer: But you're destroying this world to get it! :Midnight Sparkle: So what? There's more magic there, and I want to understand it all! :explosion :screaming :Sunset Shimmer: Uhh! :Applejack: grunts Don't let go! :screaming :Rainbow Dash: Hang on! :Rarity: Obviously! struggling :Indigo Zap: We got you! :humming :noises :Sunset Shimmer: This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! :Midnight Sparkle: Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want! :Sunset Shimmer: No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... :noises :Daydream Shimmer: ...the Magic of Friendship! :noises :Midnight Sparkle: grunts laughter :Puppy Spike: Twilight! :Sci-Twi: Spike? :Midnight Sparkle: Noooo! :Daydream Shimmer: Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way... just like someone once did for me. :noises :Sci-Twi: I am so sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen... :Sunset Shimmer: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. :Puppy Spike: barks :Sci-Twi: giggles :Principal Cinch: angrily Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit! :Principal Celestia: I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all. :Sugarcoat: At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once. :Principal Cinch: That's ridiculous! :Puppy Spike: Nope, that's pretty much what happened. :Sour Sweet: sweetly Actually, we're all to blame. sourly Mostly it was her. :Principal Cinch: Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board! :Principal Celestia: Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings. :Vice Principal Luna: Oh, and the portals to different dimensions. :Dean Cadance: And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog. giggles :Puppy Spike: Because that would never ruin your reputation. :Twilight's theme playing :Principal Celestia: Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners. :cheers :Dean Cadance: I guess that was one way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. :Sci-Twi: I've been thinking about it and... I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton. :Dean Cadance: Really? :Sci-Twi: I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time. :Dean Cadance: So, you're staying at Crystal Prep? :Sci-Twi: Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose... :Dean Cadance: You could transfer to this school instead. :Sci-Twi: Really? :Dean Cadance: You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away. :Fluttershy: Still no word from Princess Twilight? :Sunset Shimmer: Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us. :Sci-Twi: But maybe I can be? :Principal Celestia: It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High! :Sci-Twi: I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance. :Principal Celestia: I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home. :Sunset Shimmer: You sure can. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me! beat :Pinkie Pie: drink :Twilight Sparkle: Make that the second strangest. :credits : en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии